powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Rangers
Blue Ranger is a title given to several Power Rangers characters. While the original Blue Ranger was a serious team member and represented "the smart one", subsequent Blue Rangers have been pushed to the position of "comic relief". Blue Rangers are generally male, however recent seasons have had female Blue Rangers. So far, female Blue Rangers wear a lighter shade of blue than their male counterparts, although Cestro as the Blue Aquitian Ranger also wore a lighter shade of blue similar to that of the female Blue Rangers. In Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Power Rangers in Space, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue and Power Rangers S.P.D., the Blue Ranger serves as second in command. List of Blue Rangers Billy Cranston (David Yost) is the Blue Power Ranger in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *Morpher: Power Morpher with Triceratops Dino Coin **Morphing Call: "It's Morphin Time!" → "Triceratops!" *Weapons: Blade Blaster, Power Lance, Metallic Armor *Vehicles: RADBUG *Zords: Triceratops Dinozord → Unicorn Thunderzord **Zord Call: "Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord Power!" Kimberly Hart (Amy Jo Johnson), who briefly switched bodies with Billy Cranston, became the Blue Ranger in his body''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' Season One, "Switching Places", Original Airdate: October 4, 1993. Traditionally, she was the Pink Power Ranger of the same team. A Billy Cranston clone was created by Rita and Zedd and also briefly held the powers of the Blue Ranger''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' Season Two, "Blue Ranger Gone Bad", Original Airdate: May 20, 1995 . An unnamed putty patroller is the Blue Mutant Ranger in the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers episode Mighty Morphin Mutants. *Morpher: Blue Badge of Darkness **Morphing Call: "It's Mutant Time" *Weapons: Blaster, Mutant Lance An unnamed human male is the Blue Dark Ranger in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. He was unwillingly transformed by Lord Zedd in "Green No More, Part I" and served as the evil counterpart of Billy. William (David Yost) is the ancestor of Billy Cranston from the year 1880 and was the Blue Wild West Ranger when Kimberly Hart was transported through time and had to fight a monster in the past. He only held his powers for a single episode, after which the Power Coins were returned to Zordon and Alpha 5 so they could be earned by the Power Rangers in the 1990s. *Weapon: Blade Blaster Billy Cranston was also the Blue Ninja Ranger in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *Morpher: Power Morpher with Wolf Ninja Coin *Morphing Call: "I Need Ninja Ranger Power Now!" → "It's Morphin Time!" → "Blue Ranger Power!" *Weapons: Blade Blaster, Power Lance, Metallic Armor *Vehicles: Blue Shark Cycle *Zords: Wolf Ninjazord, Blue Shogunzord **Zord Call: "Blue Shogunzord, Power Up!" Cestro (Karim Prince) is the Blue Aquitian Ranger in Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers. He took part in the final battle against the United Alliance of Evil. *Morpher: Aquitian Morpher **Morphing Call: "It's Morphin Time!" → "Aquitian Ranger Power!" *Weapon: Aquitian Sword, Aquitian Blaster, Battle Borg Coin *Zords: Blue Battle Borg, Blue Shogunzord (rarely used) Rocky DeSantos (Steve Cardenas) is Zeo Ranger 3 – Blue in Power Rangers Zeo. He was formerly the Red Power/Ninja Ranger in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *Morpher: Zeonizer with Triangle Crystal **Morphing Call: "It's Morphin Time!" → "Zeo Ranger 3 - Blue!" *Weapons: Zeo Laser Pistol, Zeo Blade, Zeo 3 Power Weapons (Tonfa Axes) *Vehicle: Blue Zeo Jet Cycle *Zords: Zeozord 3 (Sphinx), Super Zeozord 3, Zeo Megazord w/Zeo 3 Battle Helmet Justin Stewart (Blake Foster) and a Robotic Justin Stewart are the Blue Turbo Rangers in Power Rangers Turbo. He is the only character under the age of 12 to be a Power Ranger. *Morpher: Turbo Morpher with Key *Morphing Call: "Shift Into Turbo!" → "Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" *Weapons: Auto Blaster, Turbo Sword, Turbo Hand Blasters, Turbo Navigator *Vehicles: Blue Turbo Cart, Storm Blaster *Zords: Mountain Blaster Turbozord, Siren Blaster Rescuezord Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson (Selwyn Ward) is the Blue Space Ranger in Power Rangers in Space. He was formerly the second Red Turbo Ranger in Power Rangers Turbo, and later regained those powers in "Forever Red". In the episode "Five of a Kind", Ashley Hammond (Tracy Lynn Cruz), Cassie Chan (Patricia Ja Lee), Andros (Christopher Khayman Lee), and Carlos Valerte (Roger Velasco) all become Blue Space Rangers in an effort to confuse Psycho Blue. In his first apperance, Psycho Blue disguised himself as the Blue Space Ranger. *Morpher: Astro Morpher *Morphing Call: "Let's Rocket!" *Weapons: Astro Blaster, Astro Axe *Vehicle: Blue Galaxy Glider *Zord: Mega V3 (Rocket Voyager) Psycho Blue (Wally Wingert) is the Blue Psycho Ranger in Saban's Power Rangers in Space. He served as Astronema's evil counterpart to the Blue Space Ranger. His alternate form is that of a crystalline ice monster with freezing powers. *Weapons: Psycho Blaster, Psycho Axe Kai Chen (Archie Kao) is the Blue Galaxy Ranger in Saban's Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. *Morpher: Transmorpher *Morphing Call: "Go Galactic!" → "Lights of Orion, Activate!" *Weapons: Quasar Saber with Gorilla Crest, Transdagger - Cosma Claw, Quasar *Launcher, Lights of Orion Armor *Vehicles: Blue Jet Jammer, Blue Astro Cycle *Zord: Gorilla Galactabeast → Gorilla Galactazord Chad Lee (Michael Chaturantabut) is the Blue Lightspeed Ranger in Saban's Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. *Morphers: Rescue Morpher, Battle Booster **Morphing Call: "Lightspeed Rescue!" → "Megabattle Blue!" *Roll Call: "Blue Ranger, Rescue Ready!" *Weapons: Rescue Blaster, Blue V-Lancer, Rescue Laser, Thermo Blaster, Megabattle Armor *Vehicle: Blue Lightspeed Cycle *Zords: Aqua Rescue 2, Rail Rescue 2, Omegazord 2 Lucas Kendall (Michael Copon) is the Blue Time Force Ranger in Saban's Power Rangers Time Force. *Morpher: Chrono Morpher **Morphing Call: "Time for Time Force!" *Weapons: Blue Chrono Sabers, Chrono Blaster, V2 Weapon *Vehicle: Blue Vector Cycle *Zord: Time Flyer 2 'Max Cooper' (Phillip Jeanmarie) is the '''Blue Shark Ranger' in Power Rangers Wild Force. *Morpher: Growl Phone **Morphing Call: "Wild Access" * Roll Call: "Surging Shark" *Weapons: Crystal Sabers, Blue Shark Fighting Fins, Sword of Pardolis *Vehicle: Blue Savage Cycle *Wild Zords: Blue Shark Wild Zord, Giraffe Wild Zord Tori Hanson (Sally Martin) is the Blue Wind Ranger in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. She is the first true female Blue Ranger. *Morpher: Wind Morpher w/t Blue Power Disc **Morphing Call: "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" *Roll Call: "Power of Water!" *Weapons: Ninja Sword Gold, Laser Blaster, Sonic Fin *Vehicles: Blue Ninja Glider, Blue Tsunami Cycle *Zord: Dolphinzord *Power Spheres: Squid Drill (#06), Turtle Mace (#03), Star Blazer (#14) Blake Bradley (Jorgito Vargas, Jr.) is the Navy Thunder Ranger in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. *While not a Blue Ranger by name, he is often considered a Blue Ranger (navy is a darker shade of blue). *Suit Color: Navy blue *Morpher: Thunder Morpher with Navy Power Disc **Morphing Call: "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" *Roll Call: "Power Of Thunder!" *Weapons: Navy Antler, Thunder Staff, Thunder Blade *Vehicle: Navy Tsunami Cycle *Zord: Navy Beetlezord *Power Spheres: copied Serpent Sword (#1), Sting Blaster (#11) Ethan James (Kevin Duhaney) is the Blue Tricera Ranger in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. *Morpher: Dino Morpher with Tricera Plate **Morphing Call: "Dino Thunder, Power Up! Hiya!" → "Super Dino Mode!" *Weapons: Thundermax Saber, Tricera Shield *Vehicles: Hovercraft Cycle, Blue Raptor Rider, Blue Raptor Cycle *Zord: Tricerazord An unnamed alien male is the S.P.D. A-Squad Blue Ranger, a blue-skinned alien with large fangs. Weapon: Unnamed, similar to the Delta Enforcer. Zords: Delta Runner 2, A-Squad's Megazord piloted along with his teammates. Schuyler "Sky" Tate (Chris Violette) and Bridge Carson are the S.P.D. B-Squad Blue Ranger in Power Rangers S.P.D.. Sky would later be promoted to Red Ranger when Jack retires from S.P.D. and Bridge Carson would be promoted from Green to Blue. In Operation Overdrive, Bridge was revealed to have been promoted to Red Ranger. The position of Blue Ranger remains unknown. *Morpher: Delta Morpher **Morphing Call: "S.P.D. Emergency!" → "S.P.D. S.W.A.T. Mode!" *Roll Call: "Two: S.P.D. Blue Ranger!" *Weapons: Deltamax Striker, S.W.A.T. Armor, Delta Enforcer *Vehicle: Blue Patrol Cycle *Zords: Delta Runner 2, S.W.A.T. Flyer 2 Madison "Maddie" Rocca (Melanie Vallejo) is the Blue Mystic Ranger and Blue Legend Warrior in Power Rangers Mystic Force. *Morpher: Mystic Morpher **Morphing Call: "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" → "Legendary Source, Mystic Force!" *Weapon: Magi Staff, Mystic Lion Staff *Vehicle: Blue Mystic Racer *Mystic Titan Forms: Mystic Mermaid, Mystic Dragon (Shared with Chip, Vida and Xander), Mystic Lion (Shared with Chip, Vida and Xander) Dax Lo (Gareth Yuen) is the Blue Overdrive Ranger in Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive. *Morpher: Overdrive Tracker **Morphing Call: "Overdrive Accelerate!" *Weapon: Drive Defender, Drive Vortex *Zords: Gyro Driver, Cement Driver Theo Martin (Alijin Abella) is the Blue Jaguar Ranger in Power Rangers: Jungle Fury. *Morpher: Solar Mopher **Morphing Call: "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" *Weapon: Tiger Battle Claws, Jungle Tonfas, Jungle Fan *Animal Spirits: Jaguar Spirit, Bat Spirit, Gazelle Spirit Blue Rangers